Dobles opuestos
by Llanca
Summary: Universo Alterno. Hinata proviene de una familia poderosa y con grandes ingresos. Naruto no, es el opuesto a la Hyuuga en  todo sentido, sin embargo, no por ello no sentirán atracción, después de todo los dobles opuestos se atraen...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

Dedicado a MiaKa_

* * *

**DOBLES OPUESTOS**

.**  
**

**P**rólogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga** se reprochó en el instante mismo en que sintió el gentío ingresar y saturar el vagón del metro.

Se sentía ultrajada en aquel escaso espacio en el cual estaba. ¿Cómo es que la gente se podía movilizar en áreas tan reducidas?

Había imaginado que el metro era un lugar en donde abundaban las masas, sin embargo no imaginó que fuera de modo tan excesivo… Tal vez debió considerar realizar su independencia en otro momento.

Suspirando desganada, se hizo a un lado cuando el tumulto de personas comenzó a apretarla. Bueno, todos se apretaban entre sí, por lo que era más incómodo aún.

¿Cómo es que esas personas podían soportar sentirse tan pasados a llevar? Si bien era la primera vez que viajaba en ese tipo de transporte, reconocía que la privacidad en cuanto al metro cuadrado de cada persona poco valía.

Se corrió un poco más hacia el frente, quedando con el pecho casi rozando una de las compuertas del metro, no obstante, se arrepintió de haber adoptado esa posición en el momento justo en que sintió a alguien posarse tras de ella.

Sintió miedo… La cercanía no era que le gustase mucho, pues jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto, ni siquiera con su familia, por lo que mucho menos lo iba a tener con desconocidos, ¿verdad?

Aquel sentimiento se intensificó cuando de pronto sintió el aliento de la persona que tenía detrás cerca de su oído.

—Hn…

Esta vez el aliento en su oído pareció más un quejido de satisfacción, de hecho lo fue, e incluso tuvo forma el sonido; era un tono masculino. Más asustada aún, comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente.

No le gustaba estar ahí.

No le gustaba que jadearan en el oído.

No le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca de ella.

No le gustaba que aquel sujeto comenzara a acariciarle los muslos…

Amplió ambos ojos, perpleja, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Si gritas, lo lamentarás…

Un pequeño quejido, causado por el miedo, se escapó de sus labios rosas.

Gran Kami, todo eso estaba mal. Todo estaba muy mal. No podía estar pasando eso… se trataba sólo de volver a casa por sus propios medios, sin guardaespaldas ni chóferes, sólo quería ser y sentirse, por un día aunque sea, independiente, no podía pasarle eso justo a ella…

Temblando, llevó ambas a cada lado de su cuerpo y aferró los dedos a la corta falda del uniforme que llevaba, todo en un inútil acto de impedir que ese sujeto tras de ella dejara de tocarla.

No funcionó, de hecho el hombre ascendió las manos hasta que llegó a su trasero, el contacto era piel con piel.

Un grito sordo simularon sus cuerdas vocales, el sonido quedó estático y nada llegó a los oídos. La atrofia de la musculatura laringea fue impresionante.

Sintiéndose -ahora sí_-_ _ultrajada_, los ojos le comenzaron a arder hasta que la vista se le volvió nublosa y brillante. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se unieron en su mentón que terminó por desembocarlas hacia su blusa que las absorbió.

Éstas enseguida aumentaron su cauce cuando las manos de ese sujeto se aventuraron a acariciarla por sobre su ropa interior con movimientos rápidos e indecorosos.

—Ayuda… —balbuceó, casi sin sonido. A decir verdad ni ella se había escuchado. —Ayuda —lo intentó una vez más, en vano.

Asqueada por lo que le estaban haciendo, cerró con fuerza los ojos y sollozó, esta vez lo suficientemente audible como para alguien la escuchara.

—Cállate —la reprendió el hombre en voz baja, tomándola de las caderas y comenzando a friccionarse en contra de ella casi con agresividad.

—Y-Yo… —quiso decirle que se detuviera, mas el terror fue superior a lo que su voluntad le pedía a gritos.

—Te gusta, ¿no?

El tipejo le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de frotarse en contra de ella, gimiendo pesado una y otra vez.

_—__¡NOOO! _

Se quería morir, Hinata se quería morir en ese preciso momento, pues ya había sentido toda la hombría de él –aún cubierta- en contacto con sus bragas, refregándose con ímpetu. No podía soportarlo más, sin embargo el pavor la tenía a sus pies, nada podía hacer al respecto. Sólo implorar a que el metro se detuviera pronto, donde fuese, para poder arrancar lejos.

—Detente… —pidió llorando a mares, tratando inútilmente de juntar los muslos, mas él la obligó a ampliar las piernas. —D-Detente… —lo intentó una vez más, pero con peores resultados, él aventuró una mano hacia el interior de sus bragas.

Con el miedo carcomiéndole el alma, se mordió el labio inferior para poder contener, de algún modo, la frustración que sentía de no poder hacer nada.

—Shh… silencio…

Y en un segundo él comenzó a palparle su feminidad por bajo las pantaletas.

Abrió los ojos con terror.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que…

—¡Suéltala, maldito degenerado!

Y sin saber por qué, se azotó en contra de la compuerta. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue voltear el rostro y mirar cómo es que un muchacho de dorados cabellos golpeaba a quien la había estado toqueteando.

Se sintió aliviada, por lo que volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún estaba con la frecuencia cardiaca elevada y con ganas de desmayarse.

—¡Eres un puto pervertido, ttebayo!

—¡Naruto!

Todo pasó tan rápido, que las vueltas en su cabeza se intensificaron una enormidad, al final todo se volvió oscuro. No supo de nada más…

.

* * *

.

**Cuando** la Hyuuga abrió los ojos, lo hizo con lentitud, porque sentía un bombeo exagerado en las sienes que le retorcía los reflejos.

Tuvo ganas de maldecir, pero no lo hizo. La educación íntegra que había recibido no le permitía pasar a llevar sus costumbres.

Respiró profundo.

Lo primero que vio cuando por fin la visión se aclaró lo suficiente, fue a una chica de cabellos platinados e iris azul cielo que la observaba casi con nerviosismo.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—S-Sí… —atinó a decir cuando se percató de que estaba tendida en una banca de los andenes de una estación de tren. ¿Cuál? No tenía ni la menor idea…

Desorientada como nunca antes en su vida, hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse.

La chica rubia a su lado la ayudó y se sentó en el lugar contiguo a ella.

—Estás temblando —le dijo, mirándola con preocupación. —¿Segura que estás bien?

Abrió la boca para contestarle, mas justo en ese momento, el chico de cabellos dorados que había visto en el metro se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Apenas sus pupilas se conectaron con las de él, sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos y luego latir rápidamente.

Ese chico era… era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

—Luces pálida.

—Y-Yo… —Sintió su rostro arder, no por lo que le había dicho él, sino que por estar pensando en lo atractivo que él era. —M-Me siento mejor, g-gracias… —balbuceó, agachando la mirada para evitar sentirse observada.

—Qué bueno —le sonrió radiante, luego desvió la mirada hacia la chica de hebras platinadas —Ino, llegarás tarde a

—No te preocupes, en caso de que ella quiera hacer la denuncia con la policía, somos testigos — interrumpió a Naruto, incorporándose en el acto.

La palabra denuncia y policía retumbaron en los oídos de Hinata. Enseguida alzó el rostro y miró a ambos rubios.

Ella no podía hacer una denuncia, pues eso significaba, inevitablemente, que su padre estricto se enteraría de lo sucedido… y el sólo pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago. Su padre probablemente la regañaría y le impondría no volver a salir nunca más de la mansión.

—N-No puedo… —se atrevió a decir después de una pausa silenciosa —M-Mi padre no p-puede saber que y-yo estaba a-acá…

No supo qué semblante fue el que plasmó en su rostro, pero al ver los gestos de ambos rubios, pudo identificar que hubo comprensión de parte de ellos. Tal vez aún tenía plasmada en cada una de sus líneas de expresión el miedo y la angustia.

—Pero… — Ino le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Naruto que pareció meditar unos segundos en silencio. —Hay que hacer la denuncia, la policía está ahí esperando —indicó hacia un lado, en donde estaba el acosador siendo inmovilizado por un policía. —Es un pervertido, debe pagar por lo que hizo…

—Ino tiene razón, ttebayo. Ese sujeto no puede salirse con la suya…

Ok, sabía que ellos tenían razón, pero asimismo, tampoco podía permitir que su padre se enterara de lo que había pasado…

Miró a la chica que se hacía llamar a Ino de modo suplicante. Ésta le devolvió la mirada a Naruto.

—Mi p-padre… —comenzó lento —si él se entera de que yo estaba acá… él…

Y no pudo terminar porque de pronto una voz potente proveniente de detrás de ella la congeló en el acto.

—¡Hinata-sama!

Era demasiado tarde…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Bueno, es mi primer Naru/Hina, así que rogaré para que las fans no me maten. Es un regalo para MiaKa_ que espero le guste mucho y que disfrute mucho más los próximo capítulos que se publicarán pronto, una vez por semana o tal vez dos, dependiendo del público.

Para quienes siguen mis fics, siento estar publicando uno cuando debería estar actualizando los demás, pero… los otros ya estarán pronto actualizados. Lamentablemente por duelos no he podido avanzar mucho en mi trabajo. En realidad lo siento mucho.

Ya, dejando de lado ese melodrama, espero que les guste. Estaré esperando sus críticas y cualquier tipo de queja, reclamos, amenaza o lo que sea que me haga mejorar. Muchas gracias por leer.

Pd: **¡Feliz Navidad a todos!** ;D


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**DOBLES OPUESTOS**

.

**C**apítulo I

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

—¡Hinata-sama!

Era demasiado tarde…

**Una** suave brisa le revolvió los cabellos, con una pausa de la situación no propia de la vida real. Era tan amargo el sabor de ser descubierta, que lo único que sentía era el bip de los latidos cardiacos que le azotaban el pecho.

Con rigidez movió la cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose en el acto con la persona que la había llamado.

Los gestos impasibles, gélidos e insensibles permanecían impecables en él.

—Nii-san… —susurró apenas audible, fijando las pupilas en su primo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —. El recién llegado caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a un lado de la chica platinada, ignorando a todo ser viviendo alrededor de él, obviamente.

—S-Sí… —no sabía qué decir, el verse descubierta de ese modo no ayudaba en nada a detener el nerviosismo que la embargaba.

Estaba en problemas, graves problemas.

Neji Hyuuga la observó en silencio unos segundos antes de realizar una vista preliminar de quienes se encontraban junto a prima.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó en tono serio, propio de alguien como él.

Al escuchar la voz estoica y autoritaria, Ino arqueó una ceja curiosa. ¿Quién era ese tipo que apenas llegaba y ya los miraba como insectos? Frunció el ceño, no le gustaban esos tratos de personas que ni conocía.

Iba a decir algo, más bien responder aquella interrogante, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Nosotros la ayudamos, ¿verdad? —Naruto que se acababa de incorporar, clavó las pupilas en la chica de iris perlas en busca de una afirmación. Para su suerte, encontró el apoyo en un brillo especial en ella.

—Sí, Nii-san, ellos me ayudaron cuando… —y no supo cómo continuar, pues de cierta manera le avergonzaba y atemorizaba a la vez relatar lo que le había sucedido en el metro.

Bajo cualquier circunstancia, recordar esos hechos no era agradable. Y probablemente jamás lo sería.

—Ya veo —Neji en su pose altruista, observó de pies a cabeza al chico rubio. —Hablaré con la policía —sin decir más, caminó lejos de ellos para recabar información de los uniformados.

Hinata al notar el actuar despectivo de Neji, le dedicó al rubio un gesto de disculpas. A veces su primo resultaba ser un completo antipático.

—Vaya, pero qué tipo más insípido.

—Ino…

—Es la verdad, Naruto —Ino cruzó ambos brazos bajo el pecho. —¿Se creerá el dueño del mundo o qué?

Muda por las palabras dicha por la platinada, la Hyuuga bajó el rostro avergonzada. Sabía que su primo tenía esa actitud estoica y de inferioridad hacia los demás que se percibía desde cualquier extremo, sin embargo, debía reconocer que le apenaba que lo confirmaran, después de todo pertenecía a su familia.

—¿Es tu hermano?

_¿Qué?_

Enseguida inclinó la cabeza para ver a la platinada.

—N-No… Neji es mi primo… —contestó en voz baja.

Ino sonrió amplio. ¡Ajá! Con que Neji se llama el creído.

—¡Gracias a Kami! Ya decía yo que alguien como él no debía ser tu hermano. Es muy arrogante como para ser hermano de alguien tan dulce.

Un sonrojo suave apareció en las mejillas de Hinata.

—Aunque no sé cómo lo soportas.

—Ino, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. —Naruto posó una mano en el antebrazo de la platinada, ésta ya estaba comenzando a hablar mucho.

—¿Y qué pasará con el pervertido?

—Y-Yo… —le echó un vistazo a ambos antes de continuar—… no creo que…

—Hinata-sama —sin que nadie lo notara, Neji ya se encontraba de vuelta ahí. —Ya me enteré de todo lo sucedido, el degenerado se pudrirá en la cárcel —sin naturalidad alguna, miró a los rubios que estaban con su prima. —Gracias por haberla ayudado —las palabras de gratitud fueron mecánicas.

Fue en ese momento en que la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado frente a sus salvadores, como para agradecerles con mayor formalidad el gesto.

Ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

—S-Sí… —se levantó de la banca con cuidado. —Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron, mi…

Al percatarse de lo que quería aquella chica, Naruto extendió su mano y se presentó cortésmente.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Hinata Hyuuga, gracias, Naruto-kun… —y se ruborizó en extremo, sobre todo al sentir una extraña electricidad que le recorrió desde la palma de la mano, en donde había correspondido a la presentación, hasta la médula, causándole un escalofrío que le erizó la piel.

¿Cómo era posible sentir tales sensaciones por alguien que recién conocía?

Sin duda, era algo nuevo, jamás experimentado.

—¡Ejem! —Neji que había enarcado una ceja, se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo una pose parecida a la rubia que estaba a su lado. Quería que ese sujeto soltara luego a su prima.

Ino lo miró y negó en silencio antes de dejar caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. ¡Pero qué estirado que era ese tipo!

—Este… —Deshizo el contacto para presentarse frente a la muchacha rubia, y para darle el gusto a Neji que vigilaba minuciosamente a Naruto. —Muchas gracias

—Ino —se adelantó, le estiró la mano y la saludó con amabilidad. —Ino Uzumaki —le guiñó un ojo.

Sin saber por qué, se alegró de asociar y saber que ambos rubios eran hermanos. Quizá si la respuesta hubiera sido que ambos eran novios, la alegría se habría transformado en otro adjetivo completamente distinto.

—Hinata Hyuuga —sonrió. Esa chica realmente se le había hecho muy agradable, al igual que el rubio…

Una vez más se sonrojó.

Cuando dejaron de lado las presentaciones, Neji se dirigió hacia su prima.

—Mi deber corresponde a una indemnización.

Sorprendida, abrió la boca para decir algo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que a los dos rubios no les gustaría lo que acababa de decir su primo.

—¿Eh? —A Naruto casi se le cayó el pelo cuando escuchó al Hyuuga.

—¿Qué? —Ino estaba al igual que su hermano, boquiabierta.

¿Acaso el estirado quería…?

—Es normal que en estos casos se les ceda a los pobres una recompensa por sus actos heroicos.

Y ahí, Neji Hyuuga, terminó por desatar el orgullo de ambos rubios.

—¡¿Qué? —el grito al unísono de los Uzumaki se hizo sentir en aquel lugar.

—Una recompensa, no sé qué lenguaje utilizarán, pero es sinónimo de compensación.

Lo sabía, Hinata lo sabía, a ellos no les había gustado lo que había dicho su primo, ¡ni mucho menos lo que acababa de agregar! ¿Y a quién le gustaría? ¡Si los estaba ofendiendo!

Grandísimo, Kami…

—Espera, espera, espera, estirado… —Ino se posó frente a él, haciendo énfasis en el calificativo que le asignó. —¿Cómo que pobres? ¿Crees que acaso necesitamos que nos paguen por ayudar a los demás? ¡Es lo que hubiese cualquier persona al verla en aprietos!

—Esto no es usual —le susurró a Hinata, casi sorprendido de que aquellos ciudadanos no aceptaran la asignación monetaria por la ayuda.

¿Quién no aceptaría dinero por una _buena causa_?

Ignorando el hecho de que la rubia insolente le había gritado y de que lo había llamado _estirado_, continuó—Vuestra ayuda merece una compensación, ¿de cuántos dígitos se les apetece?

A esas alturas, la rubia estaba hecha una fiera, asimismo, Naruto que se había contenido de responder de mala manera, se hartó, sobre todo cuando vio a ese sujeto sacar una chequera.

—No necesitamos de su dinero. Lo hicimos por ayudar, no necesitamos de su _agradecimiento_ —dijo serio, incluso Ino se sorprendió de escucharlo así.

—¡Sí, él tiene razón!

—N-Nii-san… —estaba tan avergonzada, que casi quería que la tierra se la tragara. —No es conveniente que ofrezcas dinero, ellos…

—Así es, no es conveniente el dinero. Sólo con darnos las gracias era suficiente. —Ino miró con desprecio a Neji antes de voltearse. —Vamos de aquí, Naruto.

Y con el orgullo herido, caminó a grandes zancadas de allí, al menos se iría con la dignidad no pisoteada por ese estirado con aires de deidad suprema.

—¡Naruto! —gritó sin voltearse ni detenerse.

—Adiós, Hinata… —con una sonrisa genuina, el Uzumaki se despidió de ella. Acto seguido, caminó rápido para alcanzar a Ino.

Viéndolo irse, Hinata suspiró. Había sido inadecuado el comportamiento de Neji.

—Eso fue innecesario, Nii-san —por alguna razón desconocida, pudo reprocharle a su primo sin titubear. Aunque, en definitiva, no le había gustado en absoluto el trato de él hacia los hermanos Uzumaki.

—¿Es innecesario querer ayudar a los pobres con dinero? —la miró casi con indiferencia. —Lo dudo, es lo que buscan después de todo. —Volvió a guardar la chequera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Qué mal concepto tenía él en cuanto a las personas, casi sintiendo pena por la escasa empatía, negó en silencio. Era absurdo querer discutir con él, más aún en cuanto al trato con las personas.

¿Cómo alguien podía carecer de tanta humildad?

—Srta. Hyuuga, necesitamos su declaración y la de los testigos.

Miró a Neji y éste le devolvió la mirada, luego ambos miraron al oficial de policía que se había acercado a ellos.

Oh, Kami…

.

* * *

.

—**Ese** maldito estirado, ¿qué diablos se creía? ¡Nos trató peor que basura! —estaba exasperada, por eso es que no podía dejar de lado los improperios que lanzaba a los cuatro vientos.

Nadie, ¡nadie trataba a los Uzumaki de modo tan despectivo!

—Calma, Ino, que no es para tanto… —intentó calmarla, pero fue peor, ya que ella le dedicó una mirada asesina que fue imposible de obviarla.

Cualquiera hubiese temido por su vida, mas él ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos de muerte de su hermana.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —se detuvo y le hizo frente a Naruto, a continuación comenzó a golpear su pie con insistencia en el suelo. —¡Nos trato de pobres! —maximizó todo con gestos. —Aunque bueno, lo somos… Aún así el imbécil asumió que todos los pobres querían dinero o algo así, ¿acaso no lo notaste?

Naruto respiró largo y tendido.

—Sí lo noté, pero es mejor ignorarlo, ¿no? Además era cuestión de verlo y notar como era… —sin darle mayor importancia, reanudó la caminata.

Ino lo siguió.

—Pues sí, tienes razón… —hizo una pausa —Y ahora que lo dices, ellos deben ser ricos.

—Sí, de hecho lo son —introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Los Hyuuga son una de las familias más poderosas del País del Fuego, si es que no son la familia con más poder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de contestar.

—Cuando estaba hablando con la policía, ellos reconocieron de inmediato que Hinata era una Hyuuga, me lo dijeron antes de que se contactaran con un pariente para que la fuera a ver, fue ahí cuando me enteré de que esa familia es poderosa, de lo contrario no la hubiesen reconocido, ¿no?

—Tienes razón… —Ino demoró el paso. —Aún así, a pesar de tener tanto poder, ella se veía muy amable y bondadosa, no como el estirado ése...

Recordándola, Naruto asintió en silencio. Sí, había podido percibir que esa chica era muy dulce…

—¿Y qué andaría haciendo en un lugar como ése?

—No tengo idea, Ino, no tengo idea…

Era cierto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué una persona tan importante, con tantos lujos y con tanto poder, se transportaba en áreas públicas.

Bueno, al parecer viviría por siempre con la interrogante…

—Ay, Kami… —gimoteó Ino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano. —Tsunade me regañará por llegar tan tarde.

Por supuesto, porque bien tarde recordó que su horario de trabajo había comenzado hace más de 1 hora.

—Te dije que yo me encargaría de todo. No me hiciste caso.

—Lo sé, pero sé que ella comprenderá…

—Oh, seguro que sí…

Ino sudó frío.

.

* * *

.

**Como **alma que se la lleva el diablo, Ino ingresó al establecimiento para poder cambiarse y atender las mesas, porque sí, trabajaba como camarera en uno de los más prestigiosos –y recién inaugurado- restaurantes de la cadena Kage, llamado; Hokage.

Para su mala suerte, su turno había comenzado hace 1 hora y 20 minutos. A diferencia de Naruto que su turno recién comenzaba en media hora posterior.

—Tengo que apurarme… —lloriqueó abriendo una de las puertas para llegar a los camarines.

No obstante, su camino fue invadido por su voluptuosa jefa que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, esperándola para regalarle el sermón de su vida.

—¡INO! ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

Tragó duro antes de responder.

—Es que me quedé con Naruto porque acosaron a una niña en el metro y…

—¡Nada de excusas baratas!

—P-Pero…

—A trabajar, ¡AHORA!

.

* * *

.

**Hinata** se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer para irrumpir el silencio. Tenía que decirle a su primo que por favor no le dijera a su padre que andaba en ese lugar y que había sido víctima de acoso, pues si Hiashi se llegaba a enterar, el mundo se iba a remecer.

Sin embargo, era inevitable la situación, su padre lo iba a saber de todos modos, ya fuese por la policía, por los medios o por el juicio que ya iba a tener que enfrentar para que el pervertido se fuera a la cárcel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se apresuró a decir, desviando la mirada hacia el cristal de la limosina para ver hacia el exterior.

¿Por qué todo se complicaba sólo por querer ser un poco más independiente?

—Hiashi-sama tendrá que saberlo…

No volteó a ver a Neji.

—Lo sé… —dijo desganada. Ya había considerado que su padre se enteraría pronto.

—¿Por qué estabas en ese lugar? —aunque no le incumbía, quería saber el porqué Hinata andaba por esos lados. Estaba preocupado, sí, pese a no demostrarlo.

No sabía si decirle o no a su primo el porqué. Le echó un vistazo a través del reflejo de la ventana.

—S-Sólo… quería sentir lo que es ser libre y normal… —se miró las manos que estaban sobre sus piernas, apretujando el dobladillo de su falda escolar.

¿Por qué era tan difícil ser como los demás? Tan sólo quería ser una adolescente común, vivir la vida como debería hacerlo a sus 17 años. ¿Era eso algo tan complicado de realizar?

Neji la observó en silencio. No dijo una sola palabra, pues, de cierto modo, simpatizaba con ella en cuanto a la adquisición de libertad. Él, a sus 23 años, aún no disfrutaba de las bondades de la juventud por tener que encargarse de mantener en la cima el apellido Hyuuga, así que la entendía…

El anhelar lo que el dinero no podía comprar, era más complicado de lo que parecía. La autonomía en su familia no era más que un sueño para las nuevas generaciones.

—¿C-Cómo lo haces?

La miró sin entender, sin embargo Hinata fue más explícita esta vez, ya que pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro de él a través del reflejo del cristal.

—¿Cómo lo haces para soportar el vivir lo que te digan…? —se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Quería una respuesta sincera, necesitaba una respuesta honesta, porque ya no sabía cómo seguir sobreviviendo sin tener vida ni decisiones propias.

—Costumbre —no iba a mentirle, le dijo la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —no le gustaba que fuese costumbre, era como comer y no saciar el hambre. ¿Cómo lidiar con algo así? ¿Qué pasaba con las emociones? ¿Acaso sus vidas tratarían sólo de fingir?

—Porque es el precio que pagamos por ser Hyuuga —aunque Hinata no lo notó, la voz de Neji se agrietó levemente.

La costumbre, el carecer de espontaneidad, era una instancia única y exclusivamente para formar una rutina rota. No había altos ni bajos, era plano, la vida de un Hyuuga era plana, sin sabor.

—Supongo… —y ya nada había por contraatacar, por eso lo mejor era otorgar condescendencia. El hábito marcado de su familia era así, y de acuerdo a los estándares de su padre, seguirían siendo fieles hasta que el linaje dejara de existir.

¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? Para su mala fortuna; nada.

—Hinata-sama… —la llamó suave, lo mejor en ese momento era cambiar el tema de conversación y esperar que nunca más se volviera a hablar de lo mismo. —Los testigos, los necesitamos para que ese tipo quede limitado de libertad.

Ella asintió en silencio, lo sabía, necesitaban a los testigos, mas con la forma en que Neji los había espantado, dudaba que la quisieran apoyar en el juicio.

—Haré unas llamadas para contactarlos —tan serio e indiferente como siempre, sacó su celular del bolsillo superior izquierdo de su camisa de _Giorgio_ _Armani_. —¿Cómo se llaman?

Hinata que lo estuvo observando en silencio, sacudió la cabeza para despejar la serie de pensamientos que tenía en mente.

—Ino y Naruto Uzumaki.

—Gracias.

—Sí… —murmuró, recordando ya por quinta vez, la sonrisa encantadora que le había regalado el rubio. Era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía una sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa en la vida… Sin duda, nunca iba a olvidar lo radiante que envolvía a ese chico. —_Naruto…_

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

N/A: Hey, ¿qué tal? Primeramente agradecer a todos quienes postearon y a quienes agregaron mi humilde fic a sus favoritos, especialmente a: **wilanth, Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon, Naru-fan AVD, ShikaPyyon, pilar, Leia Takei** (Mis chicas ShikaIno 4ever ;D ) Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio. Ojalá la continuación sea del agrado de ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besitos!


End file.
